Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a to a lens driving adapter detachably attachable to a lens barrel and able to drive an operation member of the lens barrel.
Description of the Related Art
Lens barrels are mostly provided with an operation member such as an operation ring operable by a user for manual zooming or manual focusing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-108373 discloses a lens driving adapter detachably attachable to a lens barrel and configured to electrically drive, using an actuator, an operation member provided on the lens barrel.
However, the lens driving adapter disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-108373 is attachable only to a lens barrel having a limited outer diameter. On the other hand, lens barrels have various outer diameters, and thereby a lens driving adapter widely attachable to such lens barrels having mutually different outer diameters is desirable to be provided.